


The ultimate fate of John Watson

by BambooRooster



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: It all happened too fast, way.. way.. way too fast. John wished he could have stopped Sherlock, but by the time he had even reacted, it was too late.





	

It all happened too fast, way.. way.. way too fast. John wished he could have stopped Sherlock, but by the time he had even reacted, it was too late.

Sherlock dabbed the hardest dab he had ever seen. The wave from the dab caused something to fall off his face, something beloved. Oh my god.. no.. John let out a sob, leaning over and holding the object in his arms.  
His mustache, his beautiful mustache.

John Watson does not shave for Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock dabbed and it was eliminated.


End file.
